


Nessuno dubita dell'azzurro

by Kokato



Series: Anelli di ossidiana [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokato/pseuds/Kokato
Summary: Charles non ha mai avuto la possibilità di adescarlo in un pub con un occhiolino ed un sorriso ammiccante, e di questo Erik è sempre stato molto grato. Non c’è rimorso morale o rispetto della riservatezza che possa impedire a Charles di usare i suoi occhi, e talvolta possono risultare più efficaci di una lettura nel pensiero.Chissà dove sarebbe Erik adesso se Charles gli si fosse avvicinato al bancone di un bar con un Martini in mano, profondendosi in velati ed incomprensibili complimenti al suo gene HERC2.





	Nessuno dubita dell'azzurro

  


Nonostante l’apparenza composta e cortese, Charles Xavier è sempre stato un ragazzo affascinante.  
Ha quel fascino che spunta all’improvviso da una conversazione impacciata, da un abbordaggio apparentemente disastroso. Non dipende sempre dai suoi poteri, più spesso lascia parlare i suoi occhi e questo basta a permettergli di crearsi un passaggio al di sotto delle più stoiche diffidenze. Gli occhi, di primo acchito, sembrerebbero gli strumenti più banali. Brillano troppo e pare che siano costantemente in procinto di guizzare verso di te, scivolando sulle proverbiali occhiaie accademiche a formare uno sguardo inquisitorio. Ha il viso corrucciato, accartocciato come se lo sforzo di tenere in equilibrio sulle spalle tutti i suoi ideali, anche di fronte alle più feroci dimostrazioni d’odio, gli sia costato qualche anno di vita ed un preoccupante arretramento della linea della fronte.  
Questi segni di vulnerabilità sembra non nascondano nulla, men che meno una cattiva intenzione aldilà di una noiosissima disquisizione sulla genetica dei pinguini.  
Azzurro. Nessuno dubita mai dell’azzurro.  
Azzurro è il cielo aperto e sereno di primavera.  
Azzurro l’acqua che scivola via lenta su una spiaggia bianca.  
Erik pensa che non bastino un’apparenza rassicurante e due occhioni da studentello di primo pelo per cambiare il mondo, ma pensa anche che siano comunque un buon inizio. Ha molto spesso dubitato di sé stesso davanti a quegli occhi, poiché tanto che sono in guerra ogni cosa tra loro può diventare un’arma.  
Charles non ha mai avuto la possibilità di adescarlo in un pub con un occhiolino ed un sorriso ammiccante, e di questo Erik è sempre stato molto grato. Non c’è rimorso morale o rispetto della riservatezza che possa impedire a Charles di usare i suoi occhi, e talvolta possono risultare più efficaci di una lettura nel pensiero.  
Chissà dove sarebbe Erik adesso se Charles gli si fosse avvicinato al bancone di un bar con un Martini in mano, profondendosi in velati ed incomprensibili complimenti al suo gene HERC2.  
_“Oh scusami, non mi sono presentato! Charles Xavier!”_  
Avrebbe detto, fingendo con maestria una dimenticanza perfettamente calcolata, l’indice a sfiorare la tempia in un gesto all’apparenza casuale. Erik immagina il calice di Martini sparire dalle sue mani.  
Ad Erik non piace il Martini.  
_“Due Schnapps, per favore.”_  
_“Come lo sapevi?”_  
Avrebbe accavallato le gambe e spostato la mano sotto il mento, evitando di leggergli ancora nel pensiero per puro spirito di correttezza.  Non che non ne sentisse il bisogno di tanto in tanto, Erik lo sapeva, Charles oscillava tra l’arroganza e l’insicurezza e tutto stava nel prenderlo nel mezzo, lì nel confine tra la speranza in un suo ritorno e il dolore della perdita. Erik avrebbe colpito esattamente lì, in futuro.  
Ma non in una serata in un pub universitario, con il suo sorriso e due dita di liquore rossiccio in bicchieri di cristallo. _“Ho tirato ad indovinare! Non vuoi dirmi il tuo nome?”_  
Glielo avrebbe detto, alla fine.  
Erik passa lo sguardo dal suo unico bicchiere di schnapps al posto vuoto vicino al suo, e sospira.  
Non vede Charles da un anno e non è mai entrato in un pub universitario in vita sua –immagina che profumino di legno vecchio e birra irlandese, ma non ne avrà la certezza-. Pretende di fingere che la cosa non lo tocchi, anche se sa immaginare con tanta lacerante chiarezza Charles sorridergli e far oscillare il liquore nel suo bicchiere mentre gli parla, le labbra rosse e un po’ umide.  
Nonostante l’apparenza composta e cortese, Charles Xavier sa essere anche una selvaggia ossessione.  



End file.
